freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
1999
Current Poll :29 December 1999. :Once again the current poll topic has lead to a news post. What is a tileset? Well it is the graphics that are used to display all the map tiles, units, cities etc. in the Freeciv client. Check out the FAQ on tiles. Here is an example of the difference between Engels and Trident. You can go see the actual xpms here (Engels) and here (Trident). You are probably used to the Trident tileset, because that is now the default. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Freeciv designated Cool Site :20 December 1999. :dannyboy@dmozed.org emailed to say that Freeciv has been designated a Cool Site in the Netscape Open Directory. Check it out. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Freeciv Nominated For Award :13 December 1999. :Vegard Skjefstad emailed to say that Freeciv has been nominated for "Best Open Source Strategy Game Of The Year" over at TSS. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Freeciv Review Update :07 December 1999. :Kevin Breit has written a review of Freeciv over on thestuff.net. :We are also working together to get a tournement together for Freeciv. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Civserver.freeciv.org Update :03 December 1999. :Reinier Post and I have put together the first of many cool features on civserver.freeciv.org. Games that are played on Civserver.freeciv.org will now be made into animated graphical movies that can be played through your browser. Check it out, there are a few games now there to preview this feature. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Most recent poll :30 November 1999. :In light of the results I was seeing on the most recent poll I though it might be appropriate to post this: : > explain generator Option: generator Description: Method used to generate map. 1 = standard, with random continents; 2 = equally sized large islands with one player each, and twice that many smaller islands; 3 = equally sized large islands with one player each, and a number of other islands of similar size; 4 = equally sized large islands with two players on every island (or one with three players for an odd number of players), and additional smaller islands. Note: values 2,3 and 4 generate "fairer" (but more boring) maps. (Zero indicates a scenario map.) Paul Zastoupil ---- New Windows package :29 November 1999. :Todd Goodman has provided another windows package, this time for Freeciv 1.9.0. He is still working on a native client that will not need an Xserver, meanwhile this one still does. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Civserver.freeciv.org :22 November 1999. :Thanks to the work of Reinier Post we now have a civserver that will respawn when it is idle. You should see it on the metaserver. Drop on in for a well connected game. This should help in finding new players. If the game is currently empty, hang around for a while and someone else should join in shortly. :This project still needs lots of work, but its nice to see that this step has been taken. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- OS/2 Package :16 November 1999. :There is now a 1.9.0 Xaw package for OS/2. Its over on the download page. Thanks to Eric L. Damron for putting it together. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- French Documentation :15 November 1999. :We now have a whole bunch of documentation translated into French for your enjoyment. Its over here, with great thanks to Olivier Beyssac. :Translations into other languages are welcome. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- rule2dot :15 November 1999. :A new utility called rule2dot.pl has been submitted. It turns the tech.ruleset file into a postscript using a program called dot from graphviz. Thanks to Christian for submitting it. You can find it along with some postscripts of some of the current tech.rulesets over here. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Civserver.freeciv.org :11 November 1999. :We now have a new machine dedicated to Freeciv, civserver.freeciv.org. My hope for this machine is that it will become a place you can go whenever you are looking for other players. But in order for this to happen, there needs to be some changes to the civserver code, any volunteers? '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Poll Abuse :08 November 1999. :There has been some abuse of the polling system. It isn't a complicated script so its not hard to abuse. I have recently added a quick hack so that you can only vote once from each IP. I know this punishes people behind a proxy, but I felt it was needed in order to stop the people who kept hitting reload. For those of you who have done this, please grow up! :Number of votes recieved from each host: 11 web.tut.fi 13 lx0.fh-landshut.de 13 seauserh056.bossig.com 14 pec-34-38.tnt1.f.uunet.de 14 cr303242-a.slnt1.on.wave.home.com 15 ym101.joh.cam.ac.uk 23 ip88.patterson.sru.edu 24 d212-151-247-152.swipnet.se 34 mhtc-cache.mhtc.net 43 seauserh005.bossig.com '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Caldera Packages :05 November 1999. :Caldera Packages are now available over here. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Freeciv Review :04 November 1999. :There is a review of Freeciv in the latest LinuxFocus. (The link is to the review in English but other languages are available.) '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Localization Page :02 November 1999. :There is now a localization page with names and email address of the current maintainers of all the supported locales. There is also a link to the current freeciv.pot file and instructions on how you can help. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Mandrake RPM for 1.9.0 :27 October 1999. :There is a Mandrake RPM available for 1.9.0. Thanks go to Jan Dittberner for putting them together. Its over here. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Debian Packages for 1.9.0 :26 October 1999. :There are Debian packages available for 1.9.0. Thanks go to Lalo Martins for putting them together. You can pick them up over here. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- New Amiga Port :25 October 1999. :There is a brand new Amiga port. This time its neither GTK+ or Xaw, its native Amiga. Thanks to Sebastian Bauer for all his hard work on this. There are some screenshots of it as well as the compressed binaries. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- A few notes from the webmaster :22 October 1999. :The Freeciv website is now using RSS. Among other things, this means that you can add Freeciv to your My Netscape page. We also have a bot running in #freeciv on ircnet that reads the headlines as well as announce new games on the metaserver. Come on by and check it out, there are usually a few of us there. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- 1.9.0 Has been released :19 October 1999. : The latest and greatest Freeciv version has been released. Head on over to the download section to check it out. There are no patches available this time because they were so large. There have been many bug fixes and added features, including internationalization, support for infinite nations (32 are included), city graphics that change with size, improved demographics and military reports, and much more. Check out the brief (<5Kb) Changelog '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- A Changing of the Guard :13 October 1999. :David Pfitzner has announced his resignation as the Freeciv maintainer. Fortunately, a very capable, active, and enthusiastic developer has agreed to take over, and we are pleased to announce that Jeff Mallatt will be the new Freeciv maintainer. Also, Tony Stuckey will stay on in an assistant maintainer role, thank you Tony. David says he will stay around a bit longer to help see the 1.9.0 release out the door, and spend "enough time to lurk on the freeciv lists and occasionally heckle the participants :-)" Please join me in saying thank you for his time to a wonderful and gifted man. Freeciv, and therefore all of us, have really benefited from his time. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- 1.8.3 Beta :27 September 1999. : A new beta version of Freeciv has been released. Check out the download page to grab the source. There have been a lot of changes since the last release including: support for infinite nations, airbases, paratroopers, limited i18n internationalization, a new military report, new demographics report and many more. Go over here for a verbose listing of them all. As always, if you find any bugs please report them to bugs@www.freeciv.org or at http://www.freeciv.org/cgi-bin/bugs. '' Paul Zastoupil'' ---- Im off to the Military! :24 September 1999. : Its time for me to say goodbye to all of you Freeciv'ers who steadily visit www.freeciv.org, but don't worry I'll be back :o) My attention is now set to fullfill my military duty, which is 8 months in the Telegraph Regiment at Ryes Baracks, Fredericia in Denmark. To contact me see mwh.stampede.org. There isn't a great probability that I will be able to access the Internet during those 8 months. That's why, in my absence, Paul Zastoupil will take over the fun, until I have returned to take up the task again! '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- FreeBSD i386 package available! :16 September 1999. : Here it is, a FreeBSD i386 package for all of you fBSD'ers out there. Go straight ahead to the Download section and grab it. UPDATE This package has been removed because it was broken :( '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Metaserver down :08 September 1999. : The metaserver is down for the moment, meanwhile we are waiting for it to get up again, you can grab this diff which enables Freeciv 1.8.1 to use another metaserver. However there is a flaw here :( Some of the Freeciv 1.8.1 servers which the metaserver displays are incompatible CVS versions. Thanks to Reinier Post for posting me about this issue. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- BeOS port!!! :06 September 1999. : Yet another port has been started, this one for the BeOS. The hacker behind is Joseph Beckenbach. Aparently somebody has posted a wish for such a port on cosource, so if you have any interest in this project you should probably visit that site as well as the PROJECTS section to know more about this port and issues about it. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Freeciv in Linux Magazine France :05 September 1999. : An introduction about FreeCiv can be read in Linux Magazine France number 9 September. It's written in French. But, on the front page of the magazine, one can read FreeCiv cause civilization should be free. With this magazine comes a CD with freeciv 1.8.1 and various tilesets. This introduction was created by Nicolas Brunel and Bruno Gilleta. '' Nicolas Brunel'' ---- New JAVA port :04 September 1999. : It seems like there is another JAVA port in the works, this one is now listed on PROJECTS section too. This port should be more complete than the first one. Thank you Daniel Gudlat for letting me know. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- 63 Nations posible!!! :2 September 1999. : Nations ruleset patch is updated and now it is possible to have up to 63 nations to choose from. I think this is enough, and even if there will be more nations to come they do not have all to be placed in default ruleset, as those will probably be for scenarios. I added 7 new nations so there are 21 now in the ruleset. '' Jerzy Klek'' ---- BSDI 4 runs it too :o) :1 September 1999. : Freeciv builds on BSDI 4 out of the box, although you must use gmake which comes with the OS, so it's not a problem. Thanks for writing portable code. '' Vadim Vygonets'' ---- Isometric tileset :30 August 1999. : As I promised yesterday, I have an anouncement to make :o) Bruno Gilleta Has been working on an Isometric-tileset for some time now, it has allready comed pretty far. His plan is to make a simple iso-tileset and hack some code for Freeciv so it can be implemented. Here is a snapshot of his work brunusISO.xpm.gz '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Vacation over & Sound implementation :29 August 1999. : Im back for work :o) GREAT trip to France, I have seen, tasted and learned a lot, during my visit there. I discovered that Bruno Gilleta has made some nifty new tilestuff for Freeciv, a news item on this will soon apear. :Okay about the Sound stuff, this is quoted from Joel Ray Holveck: "However, and this is the important bit, we cannot have a complete sound-enabled Freeciv until people start sending sounds! Until then, all we'll have is a Freeciv with the ability to add sound. I need sounds from the Freeciv community! I can't make all-- or even most-- of the sounds I need by myself, so I need everybody to contribute freely distributable sounds!" If you can help please mail Joel. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Mailinglist archive & holiday :12 August 1999. : The strange and mysterious problem, that the archives was able to see into the future, has now been fixed. :freeciv-dev: FreeCiv Development List 1998 Oct Nov Dec 1999 Jan Feb Mar Apr May Jun Jul 2019 Aug :There was a problem in the darn hwclock for Alpha that kept setting the system's clock far into the future. Unfortunetly the archives ain't available yet, because of net problems caused by SWBell. Tho they should be available within a week. Thanks to John Goerzen for this update. :On another note ill be going to France to vist Nicolas Brunel and Bruno Gilleta, so I will not be able to update this site until the 26th this month. Luckely, due to Nicolas and Bruno, I can still answer mail :) But replies are not as fast as usual ;) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Freeciv launcher & new charts :09 August 1999. : Xcivclient 1.0.0 is a little utility Heikki Pernu made to launch Freeciv with. You can get it from the Download section. :Andrew Donkin has upgraded the Freeciv data sheets to 1.8 .. you can get these from the Freeciv ftp site. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Trident tileset bumped to 1.3 :o) :08 August 1999. : Great!! The excelent Trident tileset has now been updated. Thanks goes to Tatu Rissanen. : All the units is Completed. Palette adjusted. A new farmland tile. Raster removed from Chinese flag. : Read the changelog included for more info, Now go fetch it from the Download section. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Poll abuse :31 July 1999. : As you all probably know the poll has been abused higly during the last weeks. This is too bad, since we thought the Freeciv people wouldn't degrade themselfs to such low manners :( The poll is off the webpage, until we find a good soloution for this matter. We might even identify voters by their IP, which is bad for Freecivers behind firewalls etc. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- OS/2 xaw package :29 July 1999. : An xaw package for OS/2 has been build by Alexander Mai . You can get it from the Download section. Thank you Mai! '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Freeciv banner reduced in size. :28 July 1999. : Taking a closer look at the banner (wanted to use it for my own page), I found out that the size could be reduced by a factor of 3 without influencing the result, simply by using the gimp-animation optimize-feature. '' Christian Grothoff'' ---- Browse the source, Mandrake & Article. :26 July 1999. : The Freeciv source code is now available for browsing. Go right ahead and knock yourself out here . Reinier Post your the man! :Mandrake www.linux-mandrake.com now includes Freeciv 1.8.1. Go get it from the Download section. Thank you Bernhard Rosenkraenzer :Check out the Freeciv review on FGN :) '' Martin willemoes Hansen'' ---- SunOS package, WMCiv & FTPstats. :10 July 1999. : Thanks to Christian Grothoff for making a package of Freeciv for the SunOS platform. It works fine on a Sun-Ultra 10 (64 bit os), but it should work on other systems too. You can get it from the Download section. :Alexandre BERAUD has made a WM app to launch Freeciv with. You can get more info about this in the PROJECTS section. :Paul Zastoupil has made the statistics of the FTP available. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Freeciv 1.8.1 released!!! :9 July 1999. : Yes!!! its out, as usualy its done in a timely manner, which I only can congratulate everyone with. To list only a few of the new features: : GTK+ client (Oh the GFX is rocking!) A nice new 30x30 tileset called "trident". Abillity to issue server commands from the client chatline. Marco Polo's Embassy wonder. :Go get it from the Download section. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Automatication of the website! :09 July 1999. : The website is slowly but steady, getting more automated, which will help me maintain it better and faster, plus hopefully getting some time to do other stuff. This is thanks to the www scripting language php, which I only can recomend for every webmaster on the net. :The update labels and the news on the frontpage, is now done using php, the labels is even totally automatic. I hope to create even more automatication, to serve you Freeciv'ers, with faster updates, faster html generation and in general better web quality. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen'' ---- Nicolas Brunel resignes. :08 July 1999. :Nicolas Brunel says: I have resigned my post as the FreeCiv administrator. I've enjoyed administrate FreeCiv. But, I need more time for my studdies. Now I welcome Tony Stuckey as the new FreeCiv maintainer. '' Nicolas Brunel.'' ---- SGI (Irix) package available. :06 July 1999. :Brought to you by Peter Evans Greenwood is a package of Freeciv 1.8.0 for the SGI (Irix) platform. Grab it from the Download section. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Freeciv a must! :05 July 1999. :Okay back from vacation in France! Lovely country BTW :o) The first news I spotted was a mail on the mailinglist, by Bobby Briant: :Freeciv made CNET's list of twenty must have downloads for people just starting out with Linux: :"Turn-based strategy doesn't get much better than this on any platform." :PS. Everybody feel free to submit news to our news section. Just mail me and ill put it here asap. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Trident tileset. :05 July 1999. :Tatu Rissan has bumped his tileset to version 1.2. :This time the units.xpm has been updated alot, the following units are new: : '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Trident tileset :19 June 1999. :Tatu Rissan has bumped it to version 1.1. Some of the improvements: It now displays the Denmark tiles. The overall brightness and contrast adjusted +15%. Redrawn warriors and legion tiles. :For more info read the changelog, what are you waiting for go Download it :o) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Website :19 June 1999. :The people section on the website has been updated and is now in sync with the authors file in the distribution. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Slackware package available :17 June 1999. :Here it is you Slackware/Freeciv fans! Thanks to Niilo Kajander there is another package of Freeciv for the GNU/Linux platform :) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- First modpack for Freeciv available NOW! :13 June 1999. :Here it is, the First ever made modpack for Freeciv!!! Bobby D. Bryant presents us with his Ancients theme, that will certainly bring in some new goodies to the Freeciv world :o) Go grab it from the Download section. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Win32 & Mac port :10 June 1999. :A Breakthrough has been made on the Win32 port, Daniel Glassey managed to get Freeciv compiled with the latest gtk for Win32. You can find out more about this on this page. :And it doesnt stop here! Andy Black is working on a port of Freeciv for the Mac. Tho it has not progresed very far yet. If your interested follow this URL '' Martin Willmoes Hansen.'' ---- Webstats :10 June 1999. :There is webstats online now, thanks to Paul Zastoupil . It is updated daily at around 1800 PDT or 0200 UTC. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Great Nations 1.4.0 released :7 June 1999. :Our fellow civ clone Great Nations have reached version 1.4.0! Unfortunetly the GNU/Linux version ain't ready yet, only Amiga and Win32 versions are available at the moment. You can fetch Great Nations from: gn.gameshock.com '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Contribution guidelines available! :4 June 1999. :Now there is guidelines for the use of: diff. patch. CVS. Freeciv policies. :Go to this section to learn more about How to contribute. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- New bugtracking system :30 May 1999. :JitterBug is the name of our new bugtracking system which Paul Zastoupil has kindly setup for us. The same system is also used by the Samba team! JitterBug provides us with a central place to enter, track and crush bugs. You can submit your favourit bug in our known bugs section. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Amiga package :29 May 1999. :Freeciv for the Amiga system is now back!!! Sebastian Bauer made a package of the current 1.8 version. Go get it from the Download section! '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Solaris packages :24 May 1999. :There is now solaris packages for Freeciv. UPDATE The solaris package has not arived yet, tho there is solaris packages of the Freeciv requirements. :The ftp has been updated again! It now has a brand new structure. Check out README.CHANGES for detailed info about the FTP update. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- FTP/WWW updated :19 May 1999 :Go read the README.CHANGES file for detailed info about the FTP update. :The website changes includes: The Download section on the website has been updated and moved location. It is now a section below the Get started headline. : In the download section below Other platforms, there's now a link to the Win32 client. Remember its not a nativ client it still requires an X-server. The Games Anouncement System GAS CGI is now hosted here on www.freeciv.org, go check it out. : The poll question makers now gets credit :) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Freeciv banner available NOW! :8 May 1999. :For all you people who love and care about Freeciv and were just looking for a banner to place on your website, search no more its here. Go get it from the Graphics section. Thank you Alexandre BERAUD for making this lovely banner. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- New Freeciv Host :29 April 1999. :Finaly Freeciv has moved to a reliable host, and now we should experience trouble free web, ftp, cvs and news services :-). We apologise for the reliability problems over the past few weeks. The new host is idril.adnc.com which Paul Zastoupil has kindly provided for us. ADN hosts over 2500 domains. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Freeciv 1.8.0 finaly available!!! :19 April 1999. : Yes!!! This is the moment Freecivers around the globe was waiting for. Freeciv 1.8.0 final is out, go get it from the ftp site or follow the links on the Download bar. Another happy note is that a LinuxPPC package is available. Fred Hohlen made this happen and is the maintainer of the LinuxPPC packages. :Soon there will be a new poll up, the old one will be disabled in a short while. There has now been voted over a 1000 times, a total succes :-) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Freeciv Cup! :19 April 1999. :Sunday 25 April 18:00 CET a new Freeciv Cup will be held. Players will meet at irc-2.mit.edu #freeciv For more info check out: Freeciv Cup '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- GTK client :18 April 1999. :For those who haven't noticed, the gtk+ client has been added to Freeciv cvs recently. Thanks a lot to Vasco Alexandre Da Silva Costa for his continuing work on this. '' David Pfitzner.'' ---- Freeciv modpack's :12 April 1999. :An Ancients "modpack" for Freeciv is being developed by Bobby D. Bryant The mod is almost in alpha stage, and looks like being the first mod available for Freeciv. Hopefully there are more to come. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Great Nations :11 April 1999. :If you had trouble with reaching Great Nations website, then try this mirror Great Nations 1.4.0, should properly be out somewhere in may/june, unless no major bugs show up. There is new screenshots available at their site. The statistics screenshots are very good and imho could be a neat thing to have in Freeciv as well. :Freeciv 1.8.0 final should be released sometime this month. The delay is caused by DNS problems, so is the www.freeciv.org malfunction. We are working very hard to stop these malfunctions for happening again. :The website has been updated with a Roadmap which will make a guideline for the future development of Freeciv. With this we hope to make Freeciv development easier and more streamlined. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Civilization CTP :24 March 1999. :Building of c:ctp has been completed! The code is released and a gold master of the game has been sent out for manufacturing. c:ctp is expected to be fully available by 5 April. :Freeciv 1.8.0 final is also very near the completion, it can be expected to be released late this month. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Base tiles upgrade. :16 March 1999. :The base tiles for Freeciv GFX has been updated alot go get em from the graphics section. The base tiles project will allow Freeciv's graphics to evolve very quickly and reach different needs of the end users. 64, 256 and 16bit colors and 20x20, 30x30 and 45x45 size tiles will be suported eventualy. :Freeciv 1.8.0pre2 is also out, go get it from the Freeciv ftp site. Test it as you have never tested Freeciv before! Right now it looks like Freeciv 1.8.0 could be out by the end of this month. :Civilization CTP for win32 should be available from today, cant wait to get my copy. More info should be available on this site www.activision.com UPDATE c:ctp has been delayed and its not to say when it will be out. :Great Nations 1.4 is also under way, no release date has been announced yet, but it looks like it will be available in a few months. There is new screenshots of the new version here gn.gameshock.com '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Freeciv 1.8.0 delayed :14 March 1999. :DNS is broken so Freeciv 1.8.0 final will be delayed. 1.8.0pre2 is out go fetch it from the Freeciv ftp site. :Okay the base tile-set has had a minor update. You can get the new version 1.1 at the graphics section. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Win32 client! :9 March 1999. :More work has been done on the Win32 client! There has been made a self-extracting installation of Freeciv 1.8.0 built 07 March 1999 from CVS. It still needs an X server to run. To get it go to Freeciv Win32 :BTW. when 1.8.0 final gets out, we need somebody too make 8 or 12 screenshots of the game, to show off in the screenshots section. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Freeciv 1.8.0 delayed! :7 March 1999. :It looks like the final 1.8.0 version will be delayed for some time. Instead there will be a 1.8.0pre2 soon! Go fetch it from the Freeciv ftp site. :There is a cool new poll system up here now, yes your own non slashdot poll, but Freeciv poll *grin*. This one is brought to you by Fabrice Noilhan Hurry up and vote! :Freeciv is used for education! This is what Bonjf wrote: I have also used Freeciv in my class this year: it was a success ! Sure: I will keep Freeciv as a *very* efficient teaching tool for the next years! So next time you are taking a programming course, think you could have been playing Freeciv instead? UPDATE: Read these urls for more info msg00002 and msg00005 '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Qt client stopped! :3 March 1999. :Due to the uncertain legal situation with distributing GNU GPL code which uses the Qt library and because James Blackwell, a past Freeciv administrator and coder, has requested that the Qt port not go ahead. We are withdrawing our support for the Freeciv port to Qt :-( Freeciv will remain as free as it has always been, and the short treath of this freedom by Qt has been avoided. :While all off you are testing 1.8.0pre, we suggest that you also test the CivWorld project as well! The most recent version can be fetched from the Freeciv ftp site. :I have also been thinking of making a "Civilization the game" timeline. It should of course included Civivilization I, II, ctp and the major versions of Freeciv and Great Nation. It would be great if you Freecivers will take a little time to mail me with all kinds of info for this timeline. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Freeciv 1.8.0pre1! :1 March 1999. :Ok here it is! A almost completely new version of Freeciv. Many things has been done in the last two months and in this week V. 1.8.0pre has been released. You can find it on the Freeciv ftp site. This version is for testing. We invitate you to stop coding and become bug hunters! The GTK client will not be included in this release and it will not be included in the final 1.8.0. But it will be included in 1.8.1, which will ship shortly after 1.8.0 we hope . Next sunday, if all works fine, we will release the official version 1.8.0. :Freeciv now has wonder tiles :) They have not been implemented yet, but they are drawn. We still work hard at making a uptodate set of xcf gimp files, to ease the creation of several different tiles sizes and colors. :Now! Has everybody pre ordered their Civilization III CTP CD's? Lets play it, test it, enjoy it and then start porting the best stuff to Freeciv as good GNU people ;) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- New port of Freeciv :21 February 1999. :Freeciv is definatly on the right track. Another port of the Freeciv client has begun, a Qt port by noga . You can find it and the GTK port aswell on the Freeciv ftp site. The most updated version of the GTK client can be found at: www.rnl.ist.utl.pt/~vasc :There has also been alot of work on the Graphics section. It now features a howto and the original xcf gimp files of the default engels tile-set. It will be splited up, so there will be a roads.xcf too. We encurage all your graphics artists to make patches to the xcf files. :The ftp has been updated alot and now there is an incoming dir too, so keep the contributions coming ;) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- FTP updated :13 February 1999. :The ftp site has been updated! Primarely to get a hold on the different tilesets and put em into system. Remember to look at the 00README file in the tiles dir. :Expect more changes to the ftp site in the near future. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Good news! :9 February 1999. :Localization for Freeciv might come true very soon! Alvaro is making a Spanish version of Freeciv 1.7.2. He expect it to be finished around middle March. I would love to see Freeciv in many many different languages :-) :Looks like the new GTK/GNOME client, mainly ported by Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa, will be included in a stable 1.8.x release, this means that graphics will improve dramatic. :Another port of Freeciv is under way, this one for win32, tho it will properly only work with an X server. When the GTK/GNOME port is finished, there might be a nativ win32 binary :) I guess there is a lot of Windows users who would realy like to play Freeciv, but are scared of Linux :( Keep up the hope for salvation Windows users! :The CivWorld project has been worked very hard on and is now very useable, everyone is encuraged to download it from the ftp. Maybe it is even gona be included in 1.8.x, but this is uncertain at the moment. :Just another quicky: 5 February Activision announced that Civilization III CTP will hit the shelves on 16 March! Looks like good competition is right ahead ;) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- Freeciv GFX debate :2 February 1999. :Graphics is properly what most ppl think Freeciv lacks the most! From time to time there has been posts to the mailinglist were people ask for better gfx or has made improvements ex. new tiles/units gfx. Thats good of course! But it seems like this field is running a little slow :( :To speed up the GFX development a bit there has been made a GFX section here, where we will try to coordinate GFX development and put up guidelines for GFX artists. Lets encurage every talented gfx artist to step forward and join in with good gfx for Freeciv :-) '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- The CivWorld project :26 January 1999. :The CivWorld project needs help! In fact it has stalled. This is what Benjamin DRIEU has to say about his project: :Well... in fact I think that I'll never finish this project. In fact, it's really easy to do, but currently I have neither time nor stamina to finish: I have a degree to achieve, I spend all my spare time in a free software promotion association, and I have to emigrate to Ireland in 2 months. :The code is sometimes ugly (I never had time to clean it), and the program segfaults many times. But map drawing is merely complete. The main hole is the game settings (gold, techs, etc...), which is not very complicated to do. '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- FWNG finished :25 January 1999. :Martin W. Hansen, Patrick Gardella & Tomi Sarvela proudly presents you FWNG! "Freeciv Website the New Generation" :At last it has reached www.freeciv.org =:-) :Changes includes: : Slps are now available. New layout ;) Nice new GFX. An awesome game anouncement page. Mailinglist signup changes. IRC server/channel list. Help for newbies (Quick startguide). Projects section. Suggestions/ideas section. Tutorials section. The myth about Freeciv is back :-) About section. Todo list! Bugs section. New project: Freeciv Manual V. 0.2.1! FAQ improvement. Improved people's page. Screenshots section. :Give us some feedback! Are there anything you would like to see here? Any cool feature that is missing? Then e-mail Martin '' Martin Willemoes Hansen.'' ---- New leadership :12 January 1999. :Mitch says: I will be relinquishing my Freeciv role, to give me more time for my family, and for another project. Please welcome Nicolas BRUNEL , who has offered to lead the Freeciv project. Nicolas will be sharing the work with stalwart David Pfitzner. '' Mitch Davis.'' Category:Calendar